Big Brother 17
Big Brother 17, also known as Big Brother 17: Virtual Mania 2, is the seventeenth season of The Big Brother ORG Wiki. Moderators Gameplay/Format *'Big Brother House:' Houseguests are added to a Secret Facebook Group and Facebook Group Chat together with the hosts. This is where they are informed of events happening in the game. Events such as competitions, twists, etc. are posted in a forum in the Big Brother Wikia site. **'Diary Room:' Houseguests will be able to utilize Diary Room Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge submissions, confessionals & votes. **'Viewing Lounge' *'Head of Household' *'Nominations' *'Power of Veto' *'Eviction' *'Expulsion:' Includes the "Three Strike Rule" for voting and challenge submissions. *'Jury:' Consists of the final seven evicted houseguests. *'Fan Favorite Award' Twists * Returnees: This season brought back three past players from Big Brother 7: Virtual Mania 1. The players were Alietta, Amber, and Taylor, who used his guaranteed returnee spot that he won in season 7's BBORG's Player twist. * Bonus Life: In this season, if one of the nominees wins the POV, then they can compete in another challenge for the chance to name their replacement nominee instead of the HOH. * Unknown Twist: In Week 4, houseguests can opt out of the HOH competition to compete to win a special twist. What it is has yet to be revealed. * Double Eviction: In Week 5, there will be three houseguests nominated for eviction and the players can vote to save one, evicting the other two. Memory Wall Houseguests The Game } |- | Brandon | | | TBA | | TBA | | | Alietta | | Liam | | |- | Annabelle | Strike | TBA | TBA | Jonas | TBA | | TBA | | No Vote | | | |- | Natalie | Brian | TBA | TBA | Jonas | | TBA | TBA | | No Vote | | | Annabelle |- | Liam | Brian | | TBA | Jonas | TBA | TBA | | | | |colspan="1" | Brandon |- | Shea | Brian | TBA | TBA | Jonas | TBA | | TBA | Alietta | |colspan="16" |- | Alietta | Brian | TBA | | Jonas | TBA | TBA | | |colspan="3" | Annabelle |- | Chari | Brian | | | | TBA | TBA | |colspan="4" | Annabelle |- | Edvin | Brian | TBA | TBA | Jonas | | |colspan="5" | Brandon |- | Meggan | Brian | TBA | TBA | Jonas | | |colspan="16" |- | Amber | | TBA | | | |colspan="6" | Brandon |- | Cody | Brian | TBA | TBA | Jonas | |colspan="6" | Brandon |- | Jonas | | TBA | TBA | |colspan="16" |- | Taylor | Brian | TBA | |colspan="16" |- | Blake | Brian | |colspan="16" |- | Brian | |colspan="16" |- | colspan="16" |- ! rowspan="2" |'Evicted' | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" |- | | votes}} |- ! Jury |colspan="4" | | | | |colspan="1" | | | |} Note: Annabelle received a vote penalty from not voting in week 1 which resulted in her receiving an extra vote against her the next time she was on the block. The vote was tied during week 6, causing Shea to cast the tiebreaker vote. Trivia *This season marks the first time that a theme is repeated. *This season marks the first time since Big Brother 1 that the jury vote was 4-3. *This season marks the first time since Big Brother 13 that both finalists are American, and the first time since Big Brother 12 that the final 3 is all American. *This is the second season where there is only one male contestant in the final 3. The first is Big Brother 5. *Weirdly, the lowest and highest ranking females have both won Head of Household twice and Power of Veto once. Links Big Brother Season 17: Virtual Mania 2 Category:Seasons